


An Icy Distraction

by Kalua



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: (Well Shaylee is still a Vulpix here but hush), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Adrienn consistently fails at getting off work at a reasonable time - So one little Vulpix decides to help xem.
Relationships: Adrienn Flores & Shaylee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	An Icy Distraction

„…enn! Mx Adrienn!”

Adrienn stirred, though xe didn’t quite wake up until a very cold snout pressed itself between xyr arm and xyr face, followed by the Vulpix it belonged to licking xyr face.

That was enough to startle xem awake. Xe looked around, vaguely aware someone had tried to talk to xem, and spotted the man. “Yes?”

He seemed hesitant. “I uh… I can come back some other time if you’d rather rest?”

“No, go on.” Adrienn lifted the Vulpix down from the desk so xe could reach xyr papers. “What did you want to say?”

The issue luckily wouldn’t take too long to get resolved, though it did mean another couple of documents added to the stack Adrienn had to look through.

The man left, but the Vulpix stayed behind, now sitting next to Adrienn’s chair. Adrienn leaned down to stroke its fur. “You’re from the Vulpix room, aren’t you?”

“Vuuul!” Vulpix happily wagged its tails.

Adrienn laid the next sheet of paper in front of xemself and yawned. Xe shouldn’t stay too long tonight, catch up on some sleep… Once the work for today was done.

When xe opened xyr eyes again, the Vulpix sat on the document, looking at Adrienn expectantly.

Adrienn lifted it back to the floor. “I need to work, Vulpix. Why don’t you go play with the others?”

But the Vulpix jumped right back up onto Adrienn’s desk. “Vul.”

“What is it?” Adrienn asked, gently scratching the Vulpix’s chin.

Of course, xe could simply lock the Vulpix back in the until xe went home, or ask for a volunteer to take it and the others for a walk. But the former option felt cruel, while the latter would mean taking someone else away from their duties. Adrienn did have to work through these documents, though.

The Vulpix nudged the stack of documents and yawned, then looked at Adrienn again.

“You think my work is boring?” Adrienn asked. “Or… You think I’m tired?”

“Vulpix!” The Vulpix nodded.

Well, it wasn’t wrong about that. “Maybe, but I still need to work.”

The Vulpix’s ear twitched. It didn’t look convinced.

Adrienn sighed. “All right… How about you let me work now, but about an hour after sunset, you get to make me go home—only today, though.”

The Vulpix tilted its head to the side and thought for a moment. Then it barked and jumped down to the floor.

“Thank you.”

As promised, Adrienn put xyr papers away about an hour past sunset. When xe was just about to leave, Vulpix looked after xem with the biggest puppy dog eyes Adrienn had ever seen—Quite a feat, considering Eolande’s skill with them. Xe just smiled. “Come on then.”

“Vulpix!” The Vulpix bounded over and rubbed itself against Adrienn’s legs.

Xe reached down to pet it for a moment. “You still need a name. How about… Shaylee?”

Adrienn took Vulpix’s bark as agreement and went home, the newest addition to xyr team following right behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever remember this as "the fic where I forgot the work 'stack' and almost wrote 'tail'". In my defense, I was thinking about the Vulpix.  
> IIRC Adrienn doesn't have Shaylee in xyr team during the gym battle, so I figured xe got her later on. And, well. There _is_ a room full of Alolan Vulpixes right where Adrienn works...


End file.
